James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories
James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories retitled James Learns a Lesson is a US VHS/DVD featuring seven first season episodes narrated by Ringo Starr. It was distributed by Strand VCI Entertainment in 1990, Strand Home Video in 1992, Time-Life in 1994, Anchor Bay Entertainment in 1995 and 2001 and on DVD in 2005. The DVD was re-released by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. It was released under the title Thomas and Friends - Volume 2 for Thailand audiences. Description 1990/1992 VHS PEEP-PEEP! Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor to join in more of their adventures. With a peep of his whistle and puff of steam, Thomas chugs merrily along, pulling the passengers safely behind him in Annie and Clarabel, the passenger cars. When Thomas and his steam engine friends get together, who knows what adventures they will encounter on their way. Whatever happens, you can be assured they will learn a few lessons to get them back on the right track. Get you ticket and climb aboard with our magical storyteller, Ringo Starr, as he takes you for a ride of a lifetime. 1995 VHS PEEP! PEEP! Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends welcome you to the Island of Sodor. B-A-N-G!! James gets too rough with the coaches and learns a lesson he will never forget. See what happens when Thomas gets his chance to go fishing and finds it's not what he imagined. Get ready for a little friendly competition when Thomas and Bertie stage a race around the Island. Steam ahead and find wonders and surprises on your magical journey! 2001 VHS/2005 DVD PEEP! PEEP! Get Ready! Get Set! Go! Join in on all of the excitement with Thomas and the rest of your Sodor Friends. Cheer on Thomas as he and Bertie race across the Island to prove who's the fastest. Cast your line in on the fun as Thomas decides fishing is not exactly what he expected, and learn with James the danger of getting a little too rough with the coaches. Full steam ahead for wonders and surprises on this magical journey. Episodes US # James Learns a Lesson # Foolish Freight Cars # A Proud Day for James # Thomas and the Conductor # Thomas Goes Fishing # Terence the Tractor # Thomas and Bertie's Great Race Thailand # James and the Coaches # Troublesome Trucks # James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow # Thomas and Bertie Song (DVD only) * Thomas' Anthem Bonus Features * Character Gallery * Web Fun Trivia * The first 1990 front cover features a screenshot from Edward Helps Out. * Both 1990 back covers feature a deleted scene from Henry's Special Coal. * The second 1990, 1992, 1994, and 1995 covers all show a deleted screenshot from Old Iron. * Some of the 1990 copies came with a red or blue VHS tape instead of black. * The UK narration was used when it was available for streaming on Hulu. * George Carlin's narration was used for digital download in 2009, however, it was only for a limited time. * This was the last US DVD to feature the original theme tune in the menus until Engine Friends Disc 1 in the Episode Selection in 2012. * On the 2014 release, the bonus features are removed. * On the 2005 release, the main feature starts with the HIT Entertainment logo, but the Britt Allcroft logo was not featured for unknown reasons. Strangely, the main feature of the 2014 release does start with the Britt Allcroft logo, but with the text "Adaptation by Britt Allcroft" instead of the logo itself. *The 2014 release uses the same cover design as the 2001 VHS and the 2005 DVD. However, the disc itself uses the same logo as featured on the cover of the 2009 release. Goofs * James Learns a Lesson and Foolish Freight Cars' audio tracks overlap on this release. * The line '"Hurry, hurry, hurry," puffed James,' is missing in A Proud Day for James. * On the 1990 release, a yellow banner is seen at the top of the title card for Thomas and Bertie's Great Race. This is fixed on the DVD. * On the 1992 release, just before Thomas goes Fishing, the yellow transitioning from Thomas' nameboard to the episode is seen. * The second 1990 back cover leaves out the apostrophe in Thomas and Bertie's Great Race. * On the back cover of the 1995 release, some of the episodes are listed out of order. * On the 2009 DVD cover, there is a copy of Thomas' funnel behind his cab. * On the booklet, it shows the character gallery image from Best of Gordon. DVD Packs US * Totally Thomas Volume 9 Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Canadian VHS/DVD releases Category:Thai DVD releases